


Bee Mine

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Castiel exchanging gifts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, bee puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: While out in town Dean finds a ceramic bee and gives it to Castiel. Little did he know one small gesture would turn into something else.





	Bee Mine

Dean was walking around a local donation store. He had been here a few times to buy furniture, a few times cloths, miscellanies items, and sometimes he would get lucky and find a piece of band or movie merch. He pretty much was killing time. He was waiting on Sam who was in the book store checking out the best sellers. Dean didn’t mind books sure he read a few novels from time to time. But he wasn’t like Sam who would almost disappear in the store for what felt like ever. Dean would hit about two sections and be done; Sam would look through the whole store.

Dean wasn’t bothered by it through. It gave him time to look through the local Salvation Army and Sam didn’t care for it. Dean had even told him they sold books there too but Sam still usually didn’t go for it. He walked down the aisles. He didn’t see anything. He made his way through each department. He stopped at the housewares and looked over the various items sitting there. He didn’t see anything that jumped out at him then he noticed a ceramic bee. It was small, it had big blue eyes, and was holding a daisy in its hands. Very cartoony but something about it made him think of Cas. He turned it over and seen it was only ten cents. Well, for ten cents he would get it. Sure there was a chance that Cas would just donate it later and it would end up on these shelves but hey why not.

He walked up to the register and paid for it and left the building with his little bag. Sam was waiting for him with a bag of books in his hands. “Did you buy the whole store, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope just a few books, I even got one for Cas.” He looked at Dean’s bag and sighed. “What did you get this time? Another coffee makes me poop mug?”

Dean smiled. He had found two of those mugs before and bought both, much to Sam’s annoyance and Cas’s lack of getting the joke. “No, I got something for Cas.” He pulled out the bee and showed it to Sam.

He chuckled. “Okay, Dean, whatever man.”

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked as he headed over to the driver’s side

He shrugged. “Nothing. Just seems a little I don’t know weird.”

They got in the car. Dean started the engine. “I think he will like it.”

They drove back to the Bunker in silence save for the car’s radio. They walked into the library where Castiel was.

He was reading a book. He looked up at them and smiled warmly. “Welcome back. Was the trip to the book store fruitful?”

“Yup.” Sam said. He reached in the bag and pulled out a book and handed it to Castiel. “Here’s the book you wanted.”

Castiel smiled as he took it. Since Castiel had been staying at the Bunker more often he had taken up reading in his spare time. “Thank you, Sam.”

“I got you something too, Cas.” Dean said as he handed the angel the bag.

He pulled out the bee and stared at it. “I don’t understand.” He said as he turned the bee over in his hands. He looked at Dean with his forehead crinkled. “What does it do?”

Dean heard Sam chuckle. He ignored it though. “It’s uh, just something to sit around and decorate.”

He tilted his head. “It doesn’t serve a function?”

“No, it’s just uh, well, you see….” He felt his face grow hot. “It’s uh; it made me think of you. Since you like bees and… it’s got big blue eyes like yours so… yeah, there ya go. A bee for your room.”

“If it makes you think of me shouldn’t you have it?”

Dean heard Sam snicker again. This time he glared at him with his own version of the bitch face. “No, Cas, I thought you would like it.”

He looked at it and gave a smile. A cute little smile in Dean’s opinion. “Thank you, Dean.” He got up from the table and hugged him. “I do like it.” He let go of him. “Though I’m still not sure what to do with it.”

Dean sighed. “It’s like what we’ve been saying; you need to add a little of yourself to our home. So there ya are. I’m starting you off with a bee.”

“Why don’t you put it in your room?” Sam offered

Castiel nodded. “That seems appropriate.” He left the library with his new book and bee

Sam looked over at him. “Really? It made me think of you so I got it?”

“Well, it uh, did.” Dean said. He felt his face redden. He glared at Sam who just smirked at him. “What?” He demanded

“Nothing, Dean.” He smirked even more. “I just think it’s cute how you are with him.”

He frowned. “What are you saying, dude?”

“Nothing, Dean.” He smirked again and left the library leaving Dean confused.

***

A few days later, Dean had sent Castiel out to pick up some food and beer. They took turns getting foodstuffs. They had to be careful to not have too much or too little in the Bunker which resulted in them usually taking a trip to the store at least once a week.

Dean was in the kitchen area waiting for Castiel. He had been gone a while and now Dean was starting to get worried. He kept checking his phone. He had texted him and didn’t get an answerback. He was considering going out and looking for him when the door opened.

“Hello, Dean.” He said. Castiel had several bags in his hands.

Dean got up and took the bags from him and sat them on the table. “Where on Earth have you been?” He asked his tone harsher than he meant it to be.

Castiel apparently didn’t catch it. He grinned at him and said. “I got some stuff for the bunker.” He sat down two bags from the local Salvation Army and Goodwill.

He looked at the bags then back at him. “Really?”

“Take a look.”

Dean did just that. One bag held a few more ceramic animals like the bee. “I see you decided you like these small animals.” He stated as he pulled out one of a bear with a jar of honey.

Castiel nodded. “I thought the bee needed a family so I got some more figures to go with him.”

He sighed. At least the tacky things would be in Cas’s room. He didn’t expect him to go and buy more of them. He reached into the other bag and found a sign that said ‘Bee happy’ with a bee on it, a plate that said ‘Bee healthy’, and a mug that said ‘Bee mine’. He stared at the flatware. He could understand the sign but the plate and mug. “What’s with the plate and mug?”

“Oh, those are… gifts.”

“Gifts?” Dean asked

“Yes, the plate is for Sam and the mug is for you.”

He looked at the mug. It was a Valentine’s day mug as it had large hearts on it along with the bee. It was just so cartoony and it wasn’t his style.

“Do you like it, Dean? I wanted to get you something since you got me that bee.”

He didn’t like it but he didn’t want to hurt Cas’s feelings. “I love it.” He lied.

“Good.” He smiled and Dean was pretty sure he saw Castiel blush but he could have been wrong. He took the bags. “I’ll put up my stuff and give this plate to Sam.”

“What about the groceries?” he asked but Castiel took off. He sighed and sat the mug in the sink to be washed. He put the groceries alone and went on about his day.

***

A few days had passed since that had happened. Dean had figured he would drink out of the mug once after Castiel got it for him then hide it in the cabinet never to be seen again. However, he found himself drinking out of it nearly every day.

Sam smirked at him. “Thought you didn’t like that mug?”

He shrugged as he took a long sip. “What? It holds a good amount of coffee.”

“Could have sworn you said ‘I’m a warrior and warriors don’t drink out of cutesy mugs’ the first day you used it.”

“Makes me look more badass when I drink out of a cutesy mug.”

He sighed. “Dean,” he started.

Dean glared at him. He didn’t like the tone Sam used. That tone always lead to a lecture or something like it. “What?”

“Just admit it. You’re only using it because Cas got it for you.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to hurt the guy’s feelings.”

He sighed again. “Did you ever think about it?”

“About what?”

He pointed at it. “ ’Bee mine’ don’t you think there’s… a message behind it?”

“Yeah, some sap got it for his girl and she didn’t want to be his, and she got rid of it.”

He let out a long-suffering sigh. “Dean, he got you a mug that says ‘bee mine’. I think it’s pretty obvious.”

“Yeah, dude likes bees and saw a mug with a bee on it and got it. End of story.”

“He got me a plate that says ‘bee healthy’.”

“Because you are a health food nut.”

“Yeah, meaning Cas actually put thought into it.” He pointed at Dean’s mug. “Dean, I’m pretty sure he’s dropping a big hint there.”

He looked at the mug and felt his face heat up. “No, it’s just a mug, Sam. He only got it because there’s a bee on it.”

“Oh, so what you are saying is he only just grabbed you whatever and with me, he put thought into it? That doesn’t make any sense, Dean.”

He shrugged. “Cas is a weird dude. Maybe he saw your plate and just noticed the bee and didn’t think about the message on it.”

“Maybe he wants you to be his?” Sam suggested

Dean nearly choked on his coffee. “What?” He looked at Sam his mouth half opened in shock.

“Dean, I think it’s pretty obvious that Cas… likes you.”

He blinked. “Yeah, and he likes you too,”

Sam cut him off. “Not that type of like. As in he likes, likes you…”

Dean sat there in confusion and stared at the mug. “You think that… he got me this mug because he has a crush on me?”

“Yes, much like I think you got him the bee for the same reason.”

He felt himself blush. “No, I… uh,” His mind shut down he couldn’t think of the words he wanted to say.

“Dean, it’s okay. I don’t care. If you two want to try an uh, relationship then go for it.”

He sighed and stared at the mug. Not that he wouldn’t mind being more than friends with Cas. He had held feelings for him for a while now. “What if we are wrong… what if he just got this mug for the hell of it?”

“You are admitting the mug is a bit weird?”

“Yes, Sam, I thought that when I got it. That’s why I didn’t want to use it at first. I was… worried I was getting my hopes up for nothing. I mean, what if Cas doesn’t feel that way? He is an angel, Sam; I mean can he even feel that way?”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“I…” he looked up at his little brother. “Sam, I’m scared. If I put myself out there and he isn’t interested then it’s going to be awkward.”

“If you don’t tell him then you won’t know and that seems worse than a little bit of awkwardness.”

“What’s this awkward situation?” Castiel asked as he entered the kitchen

Sam looked up at him and smiled. “Dean wanted to ask you something.” He got up from the table and left.

Dean silently cursed his brother under his breath for putting him in that situation.

Castiel set down beside him. “What is on your mind, Dean?”

He opened his mouth then closed it. He stared at Castiel. He was lost in his big beautiful blue eyes.

Castiel leaned forward and spoke softly. “You can talk to me, Dean. I will always be here for you.” He reached out slightly and brushed his fingers against Dean’s.

Dean stared at Castiel’s hands. “Cas,” He started. “The mug…” He hesitated. “What did you mean by it?”

He tilted his head. “What do you mean, Dean?”

He sighed. Of course, it wouldn’t be easy. “Do you understand the meaning behind the mug?”

He looked at it and tilted his head. “Yes, it’s a bee pun. Instead of using the word be with one e it is using the insect version of it because it has a bee on it.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He said in frustration. He ran his hands over his face.

“Then what do you mean?”

“Do you want me to be yours?” He asked. He opted for the point-blank approach. No point in dancing around the subject as Castiel didn’t seem to understand the dance moves.

He blinked and sighed. “Of course, Dean, you and I do share a profound bond. So I want you to be mine.”

“Cas, that’s not,” he let out an annoyed groan. “You know what never mind. I don’t know what I was thinking. It would never work out.” He went to get up when Castiel grabbed his hand.

“Wait. Please do not be frustrated with me, Dean.” He sighed. “I am sorry. I was worried that the mug would make you uncomfortable. I am well aware of what the mug is saying. I was just… afraid that you would… reject me.”

Dean stared at him and slowly sat back down. “You knew?”

“I knew. I saw it and knew what it was implying. I purchased it and feared you would be upset. I considered getting rid of it but decided to take a chance and give it to you.”

“Then what was that business just now?”

“I didn’t want to upset you. I was afraid if I told you the truth you would be mad at me.” He played with the sleeve of his coat.

Dean sighed. “God, no, Cas, I’m not mad.” He reached out and took his hands. “Cas, I like you a lot okay, hell I think I love you. That’s why I got that stupid bee. I want you to feel at home here with us… with me, Cas.”

He smiled. “I will always feel at home. As long as I am with you, Dean.” He brought his hands up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “I love you as well.”

He felt his heart flip. He leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on Castiel’s ever chapped lips.

Castiel smiled into the kiss and captured his lips with his and extended the kiss. They broke apart and Castiel looked at the mug. “You do not have to use it, Dean. I know it’s not something you like.”

He shook his head. “No, I think I can get used to it.” He reached out and rubbed his cheek. “After all, you got it for me.”

He blushed. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“Plus it holds more coffee.”

He laughed softly. “I am glad you like it, Dean.” He gave him another kiss.


End file.
